If You Love It
by theperidot0814
Summary: Sasuke won't give Hinata up easily.


**IF YOU LOVE IT**

Hey Peridot here with just a one-shot.

Yeah, no more chapters after this oneXD

First and last time im doing something SasuHina, I now only take requests for NaruHina stuff…or any of the other pairings that I support.

**I don't own Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

><p><strong>If you love it…<strong>

"He was everything that I wanted for nine years of my life." Hinata grinned to her lap thinking what a fool she used to be, telling her story. Sakura sat next to her, huddled from the cold of autumn rains.

"But how did you give up on Naruto so easily?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head as wet droplets pelted on the plastic semi-dome over the bench where the two ladies were sitting on, waiting for the bus to come. The question of "Hinata" and "love" always came to Sakura's mind, but she could only think that someone like Hinata would only end with Naruto. Naruto…he was still oblivious to her emotions.

"I didn't. He started dating you." Hinata looked up. Sakura's eyes widened, an apology beginning to form at her lips. That was harsh…hearing something like that coming out of your best friends mouth…Hinata was so selfless, so sweet. Sakura felt the need to donate blood and cuddle with kittens just by standing next to her. And she didn't even tell or ask Hinata about how she felt about them two dating until today, when Sakura started the conversation about how Naruto broke up with her, tears streaming down her face.

"No, don't apologize," Hinata giggled, waving her hand as if she were shooing it away, "After you two started dating I realized that I couldn't spend my whole life dreaming about a boy that was out of my grasp." Hinata chuckled, tilting her head back to watch the water droplets splash against the clear plastic.

"At that same time, I realized that I was still madly in love with him."

"And that's when you met Sasuke-kun, right?" Sakura asked, smiling. It ached her. It really, really killed Sakura. First, she doesn't ask Hinata her feelings on her (now ex) boyfriend, how she didn't notice that look in her eyes every time she and him kissed, how she longed to be in his touch. The same day that they started dating, Sasuke Uchiha, one of Naruto's friends, moved into the district, automatically making him a student at their high school. Hinata closed her eyes, remembering the first time she met the heartthrob.

* * *

><p>"Why do you look sad whenever those two kiss?" Sasuke nudged the shorter girl on the arm, pointing at the couple that was slow dancing at a party that Ino was throwing. Hinata sat off to the side, wearing her dark blue evening dress that glittered, just watching her friends be happy, drink in hand when Sasuke began to talk to her, wearing a suit that looked like it didn't belong on him.<p>

"Normally, people say hello when they meet each other for the first time. And I don't look sad." Hinata mumbled, obviously distracted by the way Naruto had his arms wrapped around the pinkette, drawing her body closer to his. Sasuke coolly arched a brow.

"Trust me. Those two are going to end sooner than you think."

Hinata looked at her fellow classmate. "Don't say that. Be happy for them." She said softly, staring down at her cup of punch, which was no doubt probably spiked with alcohol. Oh, well. It's not like she cared anymore. She took a sip out of the cup, only to get it torn away from her lips the moment she put it there.

"What was that for?" Hinata whirled around. Sasuke took a sip out of it.

"It's spiked. Sorry, sweetie, but I don't think this is really any good for you." Sasuke snickered, dumping the contents in a hydrangea plant nearby.

"You don't know what's good for me. In fact, you don't even know me." Hinata said coldly, beginning to turn away.

"I know that your name is Hinata Hyuuga, and you are the only girl I really wanna dance with." Sasuke said. Hinata gasped.

"I-I don't even know who you are!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, at your service." Sasuke bowed, grinning to her stiletto. He took her hand.

"Well?"

Hinata thought for a moment.

"It'll be fun. I promise." Sasuke grinned at her. That was the moment Hinata forgot everything. She forgot that her best friend and her love of life were dancing to slow music, she let go that they were dating. She saw something in Sasuke that she really thought wouldn't be found in Naruto when he smiled. It was a kinda warmth that radiated off of that closed-lip smile, his black diamond eyes glinting with joy as Hinata nodded, dumbfounded, and let Sasuke lead her to the floor. When Naruto smiled, it showed friendliness, but at the same time, it was a smile that set up boundaries that said that he wasn't interested.

All eyes were on them now, even the other couples looking. Sasuke's hands found themselves at Hinata's waist, Hinata's arms wrapping around his neck. From the corner of her eye, she could see people whispering.

"They're talking about us." She muttered, staring at the ground.

"Let them." Sasuke twirled her around. "It doesn't matter what they think. It only matters what you think and what you're feeling."

Hinata took in the words, feeling her hair fly out in the semi-slow twirl, only to land back safely into Sasuke. She looked up at him.

"Wanna stop?" He asked.

"No. I like dancing with you." Hinata sighed, smiling. Sasuke grinned, before leaning down to her and whispering.

"You have the prettiest smile I have ever seen in my life. Just don't tell my mom."

Hinata laughed at that moment. In fact, both her and Sasuke laughed at that moment. Hinata noticed the envious stares that Sakura and Ino were passing, though they had their own boyfriends now. Sasuke kept an arm wrapped over her bare shoulders, earning more desperate stares. They continued on to talk, and laugh, and dance until the party ended.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Hinata realized that for one whole hour, she didn't think about Naruto. Not even once. Sasuke walked her home that night, getting her number in the process, and calling her first thing the next morning to ask her out.<p>

Sasuke was different than all the other boys that she met. Though he didn't seem like it, he was the funniest, sweetest, and softest boy ever. He liked taking walks for crying out loud! Hinata could still remember their first kiss. Both of their first kisses.

The happy carnival that Sasuke brought her to got rained on instantly. In a desperate attempt, he threw over his sweatshirt over the girl, and tried to lead her away.

"I like rain." She protested, shrugging out of the sweat shirt. Sasuke smiled slowly in amazement as he knew the next move. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, staring into those beautiful white eyes, looking at each of her features in the rain, pushing away locks of hair that had fallen down to her face from being so heavily filled with water. She looked back at him, the same kind of growing intensity of the moment happening, the carnival lights and constant flashes being nothing in comparison to his smile.

He kissed her, gingerly, right on the mouth. He had a hand on her waist while another one was cupping her chin. She tippy-toed, both her arms already wrapped around his neck.

That was the most beautiful moment that she had yet.

They grew closer and closer, but when they reached total bliss, Sakura and Naruto began falling apart.

Naruto was noticing the girl Hinata was. All bubbly, and happy. He felt happy for Sasuke, but he really was beginning to wish he had someone like Hinata then. He started comparing Sakura with her…

"Why can't you be all bubbly? Hinata's always bubbly." Naruto complained one afternoon. Sakura stormed out of his house that day and went straight to Hinata, yelling at her.

"I'm not with your boyfriend Sakura! I have my own!" Hinata pleaded. Sakura refused to listen to any of her protests, and began shutting her out of her life. And then, after almost an entire year of not talking to her, Naruto broke up with her. Sakura had ran away, tear-stricken to get onto the bus to the next town to relax before returning. Little did she know that Hinata was there.

Hinata was…well, Hinata. She asked her how she was doing, and how was Naruto?

Then Sakura busted into tears again. Hinata offered her a sad but comforting smile, and a shoulder for her to cry on.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered, ashamed tears running down her face once more.<p>

"Don't be. You were just too upset." Hinata shrugged. Sakura wanted Hinata to yell at her, to scream and maybe even slap her.

"Why? Just why?" Sakura sobbed, burying her head in her hands. Hinata patted her back.

"Fate didn't want you two together. Destiny set you two apart."

Sakura sighed.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's busy at the moment. I had to talk to him though." Hinata began chewing her lip.

"Why?"

"I'm breaking up with him."

"What? Why?"

The bus pulled up, Hinata getting up.

"Later."

* * *

><p><strong>Set it free…<strong>

"So…that's it?" Sasuke looked at the ground. Hinata nodded.

"Yes." Hinata muttered. Sasuke said nothing, the tension in the air rising as he turned around.

"Why?" He asked. His voice nearly cracked, Hinata noticing how his grip tightened on the hammer he was using to fix his bike.

"Sasuke, destiny told me something a long time ago." Hinata murmured, her arms wrapping around his body, hugging him from behind.

"Hinata…I love you! Why are you doing this? To me? To you? To us?" Sasuke whirled around, placing both his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata tried to swallow back the lump. "Goodbye!"

She rushed out of the door, nearly tripping, crying her eyes out.

She hated loving things so much, so, so, damn much.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed ever since it happened. Awkward stares and strange smiles were exchanged the two, Sakura and Hinata already healing their relationship anew. Naruto asked Hinata out twice, both times in front of Sasuke, but Hinata knew better. She refused to. Of course, he was left confused, and even left rather demanding voicemails on her cellphone, but she told Naruto to keep it just as friends.<p>

Hinata sighed, shuffling along her books as she tried not to think of the thing that wouldn't stop bothering her. It was the end of the day in school, and Hinata was sitting outside on a bench, underneath some shady trees, bundled up in warm clothing.

"Hinata?" a voice asked. Hinata sighed, realizing who it was.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." She smiled sweetly, trying not to let her eyes deceive him. Sasuke looked around.

"Got a moment?"

Hinata nodded, moving her books from her side and placing them in her lap before Sasuke sat next to her.

"That really hurt you know." He said softly, staring at the ground. Hinata tried her hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry, genuinely."

"I know you are…but I know you well enough to know that no other boy will treat you right except for me."

Sasuke said, staring at her now. Hinata looked back up at him, shocked.

"I remembered something." Sasuke started. "I remember an old saying that you told me one time. If you love it set it free, if it returns it's yours to keep, but if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with."

"You remember!" Hinata gasped. Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata." He looked at her, leaning in closer and closer , and whispering ,"I have returned."

* * *

><p>Yeah. That's it.<p>

Like? Love? Comment? Right now? Mkay thanks:D


End file.
